


Draco's Guidance

by Grace_28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, at least not yet, two more parts probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28
Summary: ~ Key rules Draco’s established throughout all of his experience in loving Harry Potter ~
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Draco's Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is my first Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter fanfic! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Please let me know if you'd like to see Harry's point of view!

Number One: 

Don’t tell anyone that you enjoy his company. You’re already a big fuck-up, do you really want to be known as _his_ big fuck-up?

Number Two: 

Don’t stare at him. Sure he’s beautiful and he should be admired for his beauty, but don’t. This can’t be stressed enough. Don’t stare into his eyes for too long, no matter how much it reminds you of the Quidditch Patch that once gave you freedom. Don’t stare at his lips, no matter his much you want to kiss him. Don’t stare at his hair wishing to tame it with your fingers. Don’t think about what could be because it simply _cannot_ be.

Number Three: 

Cry in the Prefect bathrooms. You’re alone and your tears are hidden by the water splashes. There, nobody can ask you what’s wrong. Nobody can ask why you’re screaming his name under the shower head. Nobody can tell you what you already know: you don’t deserve him.

Number Four: 

Avoid meeting his eyes in the Great Hall. This would attract the attention of everyone inside, and you know that he hates those judgmental eyes. No matter how much your heart flutters, no matter how much you want to run up to him, don’t meet his eyes. His feelings are more important than yours.

Number Five: 

Don’t act out when you’re paired together. Don’t take more than you're given. Don’t show your enthusiasm because it might suggest your feelings about him. Not that he’d ever pick up on it— inconsiderate prat— but it’s better safe than sorry. He can’t ever know.

Number Six: 

Hide your feelings like you hide every other emotion. Bury them under layers of sarcasm and suave that you know must make you sound like an asshole. Bury them deep into your bones so even your heart can’t betray you.

Number Seven: 

Never drink more than three glasses of butterbeer at a time. This limit is so you don’t get drunk.The feelings and words you’re holding in might get eased out of you, and these would destroy the small bit of peace you’ve had with him. Remember that your friendship is more important than your own happiness. Don’t ruin it.

Number Eight: 

When he tells you about his nightmares, when he tells you about his fears, when he tells you about how useless he feels, don’t say anything. Especially when he crawls into your bed at night, muffling his screams in your chest. This is when your emotions run the highest so you might want to tell him right then and there for the possibility that it’ll help him feel better. But don’t. It might make things worse so the most important thing is to let him be. You would give him your world, but it’s not right to break his.

Number Nine: 

When you catch him kissing Weaslette, don’t cry in front of him. Turn around and pretend everything’s alright. Congratulate him for his newfound relationship. But the moment you’re inside your room, lock the door behind you and cry. Cry so that your eyes are dry the next time you catch him kissing Weaslette. Remember that he deserves to be happy.

Number Ten: 

Don’t think of what it might be like to be with him. Don’t think of how soft his messy hair might be in your fingers. Don’t think of how it might feel to be the one kissed by him. Don’t think of how nice your hand would feel in his. Don’t think of how special you would feel if he had a smile reserved just for you. Thinking like this gives you hope, and you have no reason for such a thing. You know the drill already: he deserves better.

Number Ten: 

Every word someone says might remind you of him, but push him out of your mind. Every song you hear might make you want to cry out in public, but don’t. Every subtle noise might remind you of that hole in your chest, but learn to ignore the sounds. Every scent might make you gag since it’s not his, but keep it in your stomach. Do everything you can to ensure that you won’t disturb his happiness. 

Number Eleven: 

No matter how many girls you snogged in abandoned corridors, no matter how many girls you’ve shagged in your room, it will always be him. His memory will sting you with every movement, but don’t break down crying. Don’t remember how painful it is to know that it will always be him, even if it never will be. 

Number Twelve: 

When you hear that he’s broken up with Weaslette, don’t get too overexcited. This just means that he’s not ready for a relationship, especially with someone like _you_. Don’t start dreaming about this sort of nonsense. Dreamers have hope and you never will.

Number Thirteen: 

When he's kneeling in front of you with his face all blotched up and eyes brimming with hope and trust, and you are surrounded by people you have to please in order to survive, risk yourself for him. You know that you can't be happy if he isn't with you, but he would if you weren't. And remember that there's nothing more important than him.

Number Fourteen: 

Admit it to yourself when you’re all alone that night: you’re in love with Harry Potter. You’re in love with Harry Potter and you should be able to admit that he will never feel the same about you. You’re in love with Harry Potter. Give up.


End file.
